


A Study In Taste

by 200and21bees



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drunk Sherlock, Established Relationship, Feeding, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Negotiations, Switch John, Switch Sherlock, Switching, everything's about sex to John, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200and21bees/pseuds/200and21bees
Summary: Sherlock claims he can recognise any food. John is a twisted man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea at work and already regret it.

 

 

 

 

"It was broccoli not gai lan, John. The menu was lying." Sherlock hiccupped and reached for John. They were currently walking home from a Chinese place they were trying out.

"And it was celery in that soup," he practically whined and slumped against the doctor. "It said water chestnut. Celery, John!"

John giggled at Sherlock's slurring outburst.

"Sherlock, you are drunk."

"Noo, it was just two bottles. Glad they didn't try to give us a cheaper brand, I would've noticed." Sherlock was almost lisping by now and John was feeling the alcohol in his own blood too. He laughed and hugged Sherlock closer.

"Yeah, sure you would've. And it was three. Three bottles." They kept walking in silence for a while until Sherlock scoffed.

"I would have too. I have excellent taste buds, you can test me."

"Oh? Like an experiment?"

"An expret- exeprim- experiment." Sherlock frowned at his pronunciation mishap and John almost fell over, laughing loudly. “Time for bed, Sherrrlock.”

Sherlock stopped short and frowned. "We're on the street John. I don't sleep on the streets."

 

\---

 

But the idea wasn't forgotten, especially after John considered all the different tastes he could try and got the most twisted thought.

So, one day John put a blindfold over Sherlock's eyes and sat him at the kitchen table. He had bought at least a dozen different vegetables, breads, pastries, spices and even more wine types.

Sherlock did recognise all the greens and breads, only confused one pastry with another and listed a few spices immediately just by the smell. The wines seemed to offer more challenge but John was still impressed.

John had actually put so much effort into this thing that he'd invested in huge spoons, and now he picked the second last and pressed it to Sherlock's lips. “Open up.”

The detective sipped, for once agreeing to eating something, and took a second to taste the flavour. "Another red wine, French. Some kind of blend, mostly Merlot."

"Very good, Sherlock," John praised as he gave Sherlock a sip of water to wash off the taste of wine. "Just a few left."

John fed Sherlock the last cube of root vegetables and asked him again.

"Turnip. Honestly John, I said I'd recognise any food. Even your wine choices were obvious." John could see the eyeroll underneath the blindfold and chuckled. Then he took the final spoon, feeling a shiver of anticipation go down his spine.

"Okay, this is the last one. Open up."

Sherlock opened his mouth obediently - John tried to ignore the pressure on his trousers, he was almost half-hard already - and John gave him the final spoonful. Sherlock tasted, swallowed and then froze.

"This is - it's..." A bright blush spread to his cheeks. The doctor removed the blindfold and smirked as Sherlock swallowed the mouthful of sperm.

"I'm assuming you recognised that too."

Sherlock nodded and swallowed again. He took one glance at John’s crotch before he grinned and swiftly got to his knees in front of John. He licked his lips and reached for the doctor's belt.

"Mm, but I'd like another taste. Just to be sure."

John watched as Sherlock opened his belt and jeans. When the detective yanked them down and mouthed at his erection through his pants, John wound his hands into Sherlock's curls and pulled lightly. Sherlock moaned, a tiny noise muffled by John’s pants, and John was nearly rock hard already.

"How much?" They had agreed they'd always set the limits first. Sherlock looked up and considered for a second.

"Just me this time, you can’t touch me or thrust at me," he decided, watched as John nodded in agreement and then gripped the waistband with his teeth and pulled the pants down to midthigh. John put his hands behind his back and gripped them to keep himself from touching Sherlock.

Sherlock took a moment to just breathe on the doctor’s cock, listening to the groans John didn’t even try to stop. John looked down at Sherlock, who grinned up at him and licked at the downside of his cock.

“You’re so gorgeous. Oh, fuck, Sherlock.”

“Maybe later if you’ve got the stamina,” the detective grinned at him and pulled John into his mouth, immediately sucking on him gently. John struggled to keep still and not buck his hips towards Sherlock as the genius worked up and down his shaft.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock. I'm not going to last, sorry baby," he babbled and squeezed his eyes shut. Sherlock reached to grip John's waist and swallowed the doctor down as far as he could, his nose brushing John pubic hair. He kept the doctor on the edge for almost a full minute, swallowing around him a few times and breathing through his nose carefully.

John kept still, desperately trying to obey Sherlock’s orders, but every twitch of his hips resulted in a partly playful, partly disappointed glare. Finally, the taller man raised a hand to touch John’s bollocks and moaned around him, knowing that was all it would take to send the blond over the edge.

Just when John's orgasm hit though, he pulled back to gather John's cum on his tongue instead of letting it flow straight down his throat. (John was always amazed and a little envious when Sherlock did that without choking, he hadn't even managed to deepthroat the detective properly yet.)

John looked down and saw Sherlock actually take a while to taste his cum before swallowing. "I hope you didn't genuinely think I wouldn't recognise it," he purred and licked his lips, now letting go of John’s hips. "Though it's not nearly as good when it's cold."

John actually giggled and shook his head. "Of course you'd recognise it. Now if you'd like, I would love to practice my deepthroating. You were quite inspiring again," he suggested with a wink.

Judging by the speed Sherlock got them to his bedroom, he was all on board.


End file.
